Arabella Rosewood and the crazy first year
by Raven that flies at night
Summary: Arabella Rosewood the only living rosewood left. Her parents killed when she was three and she was taken in by her God Father Remus. However this first year at Hogwarts is going to be crazy. Would you like to join along? Disclaimer I Don't Own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I am redoing my story because I really do not like the way I started it. It was realy scatterbrained and all over the place, so I really hope this is much better. I also hope you guys enjoy this. I worked hard on it.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was a dark and cloudy night. One that tells you something is wrong. The lights on the street had gone out. All the people on the street were sleeping except one in particular. In this house lived a family, the Rosewood's to be exact. This household was very strange. To be put into words they were magical.

Justin Rosewood was the father of this household. He was a high ranked Auror for the ministry of magic. His wife, Evelyn, was a magizoologist and always had a magic creature around the house. Together they had a daughter which they named Arabella or Bella for short. Bella was born with dark crimson red hair and Grey eyes. Both of which she got from her mother.

Although this family was a little odd they were happy. However their happiness would soon come to an end. Justin had put many death eaters behind bars. This made him and his family a target. Lord Voldemort may have disappeared but his Death Eaters were still out there. On this particular night the Death Eaters would leave a mark on this house.

"Evelyn take Bella and get out of this house!" Justin yelled

"I can't just leave you here." Evelyn said her voice full of panic

" Please Take our daughter and be safe" Justin said

Justin looked at her and her eyes full of worry. He took a step forward and gave her a kiss for the last time. Evelyn took a step back and felt her heart beating a million times a second. She took one last look at her husband and ran out of the house. She took of into the woods in a full sprint.

Curses were being thrown at her left and right. She ran as fast as she could. Evelyn took her daughter to the old bridge set her down and have her a hug. She hugged her daughter like nothing in the world was happening. Bella looked up her mother with confusion swimming in her eyes.

"Mommy loves you remember that Bella" Evelyn said and gave her daughter one last hug.

"Where are you going mommy?" Bella asked

"Bella I need you to stay here unless uncle Moony come to get you okay." Evelyn said

Bella looked up at her mother and nodded. She got up and smiled at her. Evelyn then went back into the forest. A little bit after there was yelling fallowed by a scream. Then there was silence. Bella sat curled up under the bridge. The little three year old sat waiting for her mom or dad to come get her.

After what seemed to be 2 hours Bella could here foot steps. The steps got closer and closer until they stopped. Bella peeked up and saw Remus. He looked around listening to his surroundings. He turned around and looked under the bridge. There sat Bella her Grey eyes full of Confusion and worry.

"Uncle Moony where is Mommy and Daddy?" Bella asked

Remus felt his heart ache "I am sorry Bella but... they are not coming back." He Said his voice full of sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

Instead of answering Remus picked her up and apparated to his house. He set her down leading her to his guest bedroom. He pulled out his wand and transfigured the bed to a smaller size. He picked Bella up and put her on the bed. He smiled at her. She looked him with sad eyes but tried to smile.

Remus pulled out some of Bella's clothes that Evelyn gave to him just in case of a situation like this. He pulled out some pajamas and got Bella dressed. Bella yawned and Remus put her down on the bed. And tucked her in. He turned off the light and went into his own room laying in his bed wide awake. Why did this have to happen to them? He was now in charge of his God-Daughter. A werewolf in charge of a human, the ministry was not going to be happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(8 years later)

Bella was now 11 years old and ready to go to Hogwarts. She had grown up moving around with Remus ever since she had moved in with him. Professor Mcgonagall had found them and told Bella she was a witch. Today was the day after the full moon and Remus was still asleep. He had promised her that he would take her to Diagon alley today. It was now 8:30 in the morning and Bella was getting inpatient so she decided to go into his room.

Bella quietly got up and onto his bed and started jumping "Wake up Remus its time to take to to Diagon Alley" She yelled while jumping on his bed

Remus groaned and rolled over. Bella kept jumping until he finally got up. "There you happy?" He asked

"Yes very happy" She replied with a smile.

Ever since her parents died she inherited everything Remus however had refused to use any of her money insisting that he had to earn his own. Bella never let him though. Remus got dressed and came out of his room finding Bella had gotten dressed and brushed her hair and was sitting on the couch waiting.

"You ready to go?" He asked

"Yes I am." Bella Replied with a smile.

" Alright grab my arm and hold on tight." He said

Bella grabbed onto his arm and they apparated to Diagon Alley. Bella opened her eyes to find amazing sights, colors and smells. She looked up and smiled at Remus. They went into Gringotts first to withdraw some money from her account. After that they went to get her books for school. Right as she walked into the bookstore, she walked into two boys with ginger hair that looked about her age

"Sorry my bad." Bella said avoiding eye contact

"Its all good." one of them replied.

" Yeah don't worry about it." the other boy said

You could see the relief come right off of Bella. She said a quick thanks still avoiding eye contact and walked back over to Remus. They got her books and left the store. Next they got her robes where she was poked at least twelve times. Fallowing getting poked by needles They went to pick out a pet.

They went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. They were some many different owls. There were small ones, big ones, medium sized ones. Bella however decided she was getting a eagle owl with orange eyes. They paid for the owl and went to Olivanders. They opened the door and walked in. a couple seconds later a man walked out.

"Ah Ms. Rosewood I was wondering when I was going to see you." Olivander said and smiled brightly at her

"Hello you must be Mr. Olivander." Bella said politely

"Alright Ms. Rosewood what arm is your wand arm?" He asked

"My Right arm." She replied

Mr Olivander went back and found a couple boxes and brought them out. The first was a oak 11' with a dragon heartstrings core. However this wand was not the right one. The next was sycamore 11.5' with a unicorn hair much like the first this one didn't work. The third was holly 12' with a dragon heartstring core which also didn't work. However the last was chestnut 12' with a phoenix tail feather core. The wand then gave a glow showing that I have found my wand.

"Ah much like your mother 10' Chestnut Dragon heartstring core which suited her for her work" Olivander said.

They paid for her wand and went back to the house. The trip to Diagon Alley took the whole day. However they had one last day together before she left to go to Hogwarts. Life was about to get more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. *ducks behind table* I am so sorry for not updating sooner. However my life has been so crazy recently that I haven't had the time just to sit down and write. Not to mention all of the drama that has been going on in my life. So please forgive me. I hope this is a good chapter. Also forgive me if things aren't completely accurate to british terms. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites and all those who support me. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter just the plot and my character Arabella.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

September 1st 1989

The dull yellow moon cast a dim light around the neighborhood. A ominus layer of fog covered the ground. Inside the only lit house in the neighborhood stood two young adults. The two gave each other one last embracing hug when suddenly the door burst open. Colors flashed around the room illuminating every corner. There was a loud thump, and the young man fell dead to the floor.

Outside ran the young women holding her child close to her. The colorful flashes of light shot past her faster than a bullet. She stopped dead and fell to the ground as a stream of colors hit her back. The grip loosened of the child. However instead of a toddler stood and eleven year old girl staring at the women with a look of pain. The women looked up at her with barely enough breath said "Run." So she did as she was told.

The girl ran faster and faster trying to outrun what had killed the couple. Dodging each light as it came toward her. Just as she thought she was home free she tripped on the root of a tree. A wand pointed at her. The end started to glow and the light her her.

Arabella shot up out of bed, sweat beaded at her forehead. Her heart still racing about the nightmare. Her heavy breathing started to slow as she took in some gulps of air. She pulled her knees close to her chest and closed her eyes. Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes. A warm hug soon engulfed her. She looked up to the eyes of her demiguise friend.

"Thank you" Arabella whispered.

She leaned against the headrest of her bed. She looked over at her clock which read 4:30 am. She got up and out of bed to get a glass of water. As the air moved around her tear streaked face it made her face feel much more cold. She was trying to be quiet and careful not to wake anyone up. Unfortunately Remus was already awake and in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Another nightmare?" he asked handing her a glass of water.

"Yes" she replied " It's always the same one. Me running away trying not to be killed, and my parents falling dead to the floor."

" I am sorry I wish I could help" Remus replied with a sad smile.

" It's okay you do what you can and it helps." Arabella replied

Remus nodded and pulled her into a hug. The tears that were coming out before seemed to cease from his comfort. Although he may be a werewolf on the full moons he was the most caring person she knew. Then again he was one of the only person she knew. A couple seconds later his warm embrace was gone.

"Thank you" she replied

"Your welcome" he said "Make sure you get some sleep before you leave tomorrow"

"I will" she said heading off to bed.

Arabella wasn't quite sure she was ready to leave. She had always woken up in the middle of the night from the nightmare. Remus was always there for her except on full moons. Arabella never really had many friends either thanks to them constantly moving. So instead she made friends with the animals around her. Each one as unique as the next. Once she had accidently let a niffler out. It took them two hours to catch.

She let out a sad sigh. Tomorrow she would have to leave everything she knew and go to school. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift back to sleep.

 _September 1st Morning_

 _(lupin Cottage)_

It was now morning and Arabella was to go. Her trunk was packed and waiting for her. She glanced over at the clock, which read 10:30 am. Remus soon after walked into the room.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a sad smile

"As ready as I will ever be." she replied.

Remus then went and picked up the trunk and shrunk it to fit in her pocket. After he grabbed her hand and they apparated to the platform. When they reached the platform Arabella was awestruck as she looked around. There were owls flying, kids running around as they tried to find their friends. Just as she was about to take a couple more steps she was knocked down by a trolley.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" asked one of the redheads

"Well clearly she isn't we just knocked her down with our trolley" replied the other

"She could have been okay. You never know" said the first redhead

"Sorry about that" one of them said "The name is george weasley"

"And I am fred, the better looking twin." replied the other helping me up

"Hi I am Arabella" she replied smiling " It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Shaking their hands she smiled softly. She just might be able to get along with these two.

" Well we must be off." Replied Fred "Hope to see you soon"

The twins then went off in search of their brother. Arabella shook her head and went back to Remus. She said her goodbyes and left to head onto the train. Her anxiety rising she decided to find an empty compartment. Luckily she found one and slipped inside. She sat down and sighed.

Staring out the window she watched the scenery fly by. She watched as the greens yellows and blues all blurred together. The view almost seemed hypnotic. Suddenly the compartment door burst open.

"I am telling you George there was something special about the girl we met" Fred said

"You mean the girl you knocked over?" George asked

"Same difference." he replied

Arabella sat there watching the twins enter, neither of them noticing she was sitting there in the compartment. Their conversation abruptly stopped when they finally noticed she was sitting there. Blue eyes met green ones neither one of them look on away.

"Well this is awkward" said the twin on the left

Arabella giggled "Well at least you didn't knock me over again" she said

The twins smirked at each other. This was a look arabella knew well . It was the unmistakable mischievous smirk of a prank in the making.

"Well then miss Arabella I guess we will have to do that when we get to hogwarts" replied the twin of the right.

" You you can try but I will be ready this time. " she replied

For the rest of the train ride they all joked with each other. Slowly they got to know each other better. By the time they had reached hogwarts the three of them became fast friends. The train stopped and the sea of kids got off.

"Firs years over here" yelled a voice

The three of them walked over to the man yelling. They followed him towards a lake. At the lake there were boats waiting to them. Fred George and Arabella come into a boat along with a kid named lee Jordan.

The view of the hogwarts castle was the most spectacular view any of them had ever seen. The light from the castle seemed to dance on the water. It was lol nothing they had ever seen. The boats soon reached the shore. Climbing out of the boats they walked the halls until they reached a giant door.

Standing there was a woman with black hair pulled back into a right bun. Looking through her spectacles she watched the students fill the area.

" You will wait here for now I will be back to get you." she said and with that she turned and went into the room.

"I wonder what she could be doing" Arabella said

"Maybe she is getting the troll ready for us to fight" said Fred

"Are you serious we have to fight a troll?" Arabella asked worriedly

"That's what we heard from our brother bill" said George.

Not a second later did Mcgonagall appear to take them in. Panic rising Arabella followed very quietly. The walked into the great hall and in front of them stood a stool with a hat on it. Just then the hat started singing.

 _Oh for many years have I sat_

 _Atop the heads of students_

 _Putting them in the houses that they fit_

 _Gryffindor for the brave of heart_

 _Their armor shining true_

 _Ravenclaw full of wisdom_

 _Their originality not one to beat_

 _Hufflepuff the hardworking bunch_

 _Never once will let you down_

 _Slytherin the cunning crew_

 _Determination is what the do_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Let your true colors show_

All the students applauded for the hat. Relieved they didn't have to fight a troll the first years clapped as well. The teacher wearing the green robes got up once again.

"When I call you name you will come up and sit on n the stool" she said " You will then be sorted into your houses."

The names were read off one by one. Each one taking a different time then the other. Lee was sorted into Gryffindor along with several others. The hat was shouting gryffindor Ravenclaw slytherin and hufflepuff.

" Rosewood, Arabella" Mcgonagall called

Slowly the redhead made her way up to the stool. A heavy weight was placed upon her head and a voice began to speak.

" _Ah I see we have another rosewood. I have not seen one of them in years. ' the hat said "Hm where to put you?" The hat stood silent for a moment and theh shouted one word_ "Gryffindor"

Arabella smiled and went off to the table covered in red and gold. She sat alone facing towards the front waiting for her friends to be sorted. Fred went up and just as soon as the hat touched his head the hat screamed Gryffindor. George's sorting took a little longer but he was however put into Gryffindor as well. A man with a long flowing beard and blue robes got up after the sorting had happened.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he smiled brightly " I have just a few words to say. Students are not aloud to go into the forest, and please enjoy your feast. "

With that food appeared in from of them. Anything and everything appeared in front of them. Nothing had ever tasted so good. Everything was just perfect. After the feat they had followed the prefect which happened to be Charlie the twins older brother. Walking up the steps a poltergeist flew above them throwing water balloons at the unexpecting first years. They all ran and ducked for cover. Laughing they all headed inside the common room.

"Alright women on the left men on the right" said Charlie pointing with his hands.

The twins turned and started to head upstairs before Arabella called them back. "I will see you tomorrow right?" she asked

"Of course." They replied in usion.

Smiling to herself Arabella walked up the stairs into her room. When she walked in she was absolutely awestruck. The dark crimson red beds seemed to be so welcoming and inviting. The decor around the room was also absolutely stunning. Arabella was finally right where she belonged.


End file.
